memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Contact
(Space, Federation-Der'kal border) The Kingston is hanging nose to nose with a Der'kal combat cruiser. (Main bridge, red alert) What the hell are they doing over there they have to know they don't stand a chance now that we know their weakness Lieutenant Cole says as he's leaning on the helm. I know Lieutenant they're probably seeing what we'll do Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Sir we're receiving a carrier wave on a Bajoran channel Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the console read out and then at Captain Tyson. That's Typhuss he's alive and all right Kira says as she looks at John. Yeah but there's no way to get to the planet not without getting through this combat cruiser Captain Tyson says as he looks at Kira then at the main viewer. Kira gets upset. Kira I know I'm worried about him too Captain Tyson says as he looks at Kira then at the main viewer showing the Der'kal combat cruiser. (Planet surface) Typhuss is on a scouting mission while Sheppard tends to Sarah's broken leg and does his best to keep her leg from swelling. Hey did you hear our combat cruiser has encountered a Daedalus class battlecruiser one of the solders says to his buddy. Yeah well my money is on the General's ship its more powerful then anything those Federation weakling could ever send against us the other soldier says as he looks at his buddy. Typhuss jumps the three soldiers with his phaser rifle, he walks over to a wounded soldier and grabs him by the front of his chest plating. How many Stormtroopers are out here? asked Typhuss as he looks at the Der'kal Stormtrooper. 15 soldiers but you won't survive Starfleet the Stormtrooper says as he looks at Typhuss through his helmet. I have been in many wars, I will survive, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he knocks the Stormtrooper out cold. (Cave) Typhuss walks into the cave. There are 15 Stormtroopers out there says Typhuss as he looks at John. That's bad Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to Sarah. We are in big trouble here, Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. 15 Der'kal Stormtroopers and I'm on the verge of dying I heard you two talk about it last night Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. John, stay here and protect Sarah, I'm going to see if I can take out the Stormtroopers says Typhuss as he looks at John. Any-----this----Typhuss----respond-----' says a familiar voice on the transmitter from the Charger. Did you hear that? Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira here says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss is that you its me John Captain Tyson says over Typhuss's combadge. Yes, Colonel Mackenzie is hurt and we got 15 Stormtroopers out here says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're dealing with a Der'kal combat cruiser Captain Tyson says on the combadge. Sarah is dying, beam her up now says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Standby transporting now Captain Tyson says on combadge. The Asgard beam transports Sarah up. She's aboard now Typhuss hang in there we'll get you and Colonel Sheppard soon Captain Tyson says on combadge. Colonel Sheppard and I will head back to our shuttle now says Typhuss as he looks at John.